The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including field effect transistors and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices include integrated circuits having metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). As sizes and design rules of semiconductor devices have been more and more reduced, sizes of MOSFETs have been continuously scaled down. The scaling down of the sizes of the MOSFETs may cause a short channel effect such that operating characteristics of the semiconductor devices may be deteriorated. Thus, various researches are being conducted for semiconductor devices capable of overcoming limitations caused by high integration of semiconductor devices and capable of improving performance of semiconductor devices.